The Prude And I
by Karen M
Summary: Lee and Amanda travel to New York City on assignment to expose insider trading at a Wall St. firm
1. Default Chapter Title

THE PRUDE AND I  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
TIME FRAME: November of the third season  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda travel to New York City to expose insider trading.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is a "coming out" of sorts for Amanda. I feel she comes into her   
own. When I write, I tend to stray away from canon. I love this couple. I feel that theirs is a very  
special relationship, endearing and passionate, rare, in today's times. In their line of work, they never  
know how long life will be. I tend to want them to celebrate their love and their life, to put as much  
living in it as they can, because you never know when they won't have it. Thanks for listening.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Time stands still with her, especially when there is an occurrence on the edge of volatile. She unnerves  
him, sometimes deliberately.   
  
From day one when they met, connection was evident.  
  
Francine has called her " a prudish, frumpy housewife,"Lee agreed and disagreed.   
  
It usually takes a "normal" couple two years from entanglement to marriage.   
  
No one ever called Lee and Amanda "normal".  
  
Their cover had included playing man and wife a number of times. They were used to it, always   
with separate rooms, or at least separate beds. No one ever got under Scarecrow's skin like Amanda  
King, and sometimes she egged it on further, depending on the situation.  
  
The end of the second year of friendship was the time when Scarecrow's brain and heart finally agreed  
that he was head over heels in love with her.  
  
PART TWO  
  
This time the mission was longer than the weekend , and of all revelations, it was Lee's idea for Amanda  
to participate in this assignment, not Billy's. Dotty and the boys were told that this trip was covering a  
photo shoot on life in New York City and would last about a week. Reservations were at the Plaza   
overlooking Central Park. Lee and Amanda were scheduled to pose as Mr. And Mrs. Carlson, a wealthy  
couple wishing to invest in certain ventures, stocks, and private purchases. The quest was to expose   
stock trading gone bad at a major Wall St. firm, RENCO.   
  
RENCO was having a cocktail "welcome investors party", Saturday night. Lees' contact was to be at  
the party, meeting time , 9:00 p.m.. Harry Dunn was a seasoned informer and dependable.  
  
The Carlson's arrived at the Plaza Friday afternoon. They had reservations for a single suite with   
separate queen size beds. Needless to say, the two agents really dressed their parts.  
  
After they had settled in, Lee and Amanda went to dinner at La Stratta, around the corner from the Plaza.  
The gourmet Italian restaurant was well known for delicious meals. Lee looked over his notes concerning  
the case concluding that everything was all arranged. A quartet played soft, romantic music, option to  
dance. Two orders of veal parm and tossed salads appeared. The vintage burgundy was excellent.  
Stetson should know. Amanda was preoccupied across the table, a tinge of sadness hinting at the corners  
of her mouth . "Penny for your thoughts, Amanda," interrupted Lee, bringing her out of her daydream  
world. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lee, what did you say?" "Are you o.k.?, you seem distant somehow," Lee was  
worried about her. "Is there anything I can help with?" "Not really, I think this time the problem has to  
take care of itself," stated Amanda discouraged.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Lee. "I don't think so, not right now," Amanda tried to avoid his eyes.  
"You know, Mrs King. I'm going to get a smile out of you before the night's over. I can be just as  
stubborn as you. You won't leave me alone until I tell you what's bothering me, am I right?"  
  
She had to admit he was accurate, so,guess what, she smiled back. "Ha, I caught you!" Lee flashed  
that famous smile his partner loved so much. "C'mon, let's dance to this wonderful music, he took   
her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Lee took Amanda in his arms and held her closely, swaying  
to a slow love song. Amanda closed her eyes, cuddling as close to him as she could get. Lee kissed  
her forehead, and wished this would last forever. Soon, the music stopped. Both, reluctantly returned  
to their seats.  
  
"Feeling a little better now?" smiled Lee. "How can I not, with such a wonderful gentleman across  
from me," answered his partner. "After we finish dinner, how about a buggy ride around Central Park?",  
suggested Lee. "Perfect end to an increasingly wonderful evening," agreed Amanda, the reason for her  
worry momentarily forgotten.  
  
The weather for November in New York City was cool, but not biting. Amanda had a raincoat, which  
suited her perfectly. Lee got by with just his suit. Hands entwined , relaxed, the two agents listened to  
the rhythm of the carriage wheels against the horse's clop-clop.   
  
Amanda closed her eyes, enjoying the late Fall breeze. Lee placed his arm around her shoulder, as she  
cuddled in and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," Amanda," he replied contentedly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Lee,"  
always grateful for his sunny disposition. 'Amanda, I'm your best friend, right?"asked Scarecrow.  
"Definitely," replied his partner   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

PARTS 3 THROUGH CONCLUSION- THE PRUDE AND I  
  
  
PART III  
  
"Please tell me what is bothering you," I'll keep asking till you give in," Lee was persistent.  
"O.K, o.k., you win. Wait till we get back to our room," Amanda promised."  
  
Back at the Plaza.  
"You gave your word , now spill it," insisted Lee They were sitting on his bed.   
  
"Well, Francine started it." Amanda's feelings were still hurt. "What did she say to you this time?"  
Lee was getting annoyed, knowing what had happened in the past.   
  
"She said I was a prude, about dress, and also having sex," Amanda thought about it. "And Lee,  
she is probably right. I am too old fashioned in my dress, and my outlook in today's times. So, I went  
shopping before we left, and bought some new clothes. The outfits I like and they are more up to date.  
But she did hurt my feelings."   
  
"Amanda, is that all there was to it. Don't let her get to you, she's always been unfair with her comments.  
Cheer up---let me see some of the clothes, model for me." Lee flashed that wonderful smile. "You bet,"  
Amanda hurried to try two of the outfits on for Lee's approval.  
  
"The first one is a daytime and dress suit—very appropriate for this assignment." She came back in a  
peach-colored above the knee skirt, trim to her figure, slit up the front, short boxy jacket. The suit had  
a matching print top, low neckline. Beautiful,but a little daring. Lee just stared, eyes wide open,  
shaking his head. "What's wrong?" Amanda asked. "You—you look beautiful," a mesmerized Lee  
came out of his reverie and responded, "simply beautiful." Amanda's face shone with his approval.  
  
"One more then, tomorrow night's cocktail party—be out in a few minutes." She returned in a stunning,  
floor-length aqua sequined gown, slit up the back and front, cut low at the back, and revealing at the front.  
Also, the outfit was complete with matching shoes and bag.   
  
Lee sat open mouthed. He couldn't believe that any woman could look as fabulous as Amanda did now.  
He had problems keeping his thoughts to business at hand, and his hands to himself.  
  
"You're stunning," managed Lee. Amanda, I have something for you, this is from me, not part of our  
cover." He placed a small wrapped Tiffany's box in her hand, "Open it," Lee said lovingly. Excited,  
Amanda, hurriedly unwrapped the exquisitely adorned package to reveal a small, blue velvet box, and  
her heart leapt. She viewed a sterling silver, gold-inlaid globe on a long chain. The globe was encased  
with aqua marine stones and small diamond chips surrounding it, an extension had the caption "you are  
my world, now and forever." "It's beautiful. This is from Tiffany's, Lee." "Bought with only you in mind.  
Please accept this token, Amanda, because I want you to know how I feel about you." "Scarecrow, I   
don't know what to say ," she smiled back emotionally. "This is very expensive, only given to special   
people who love----", her speech broke off.   
  
PART IV  
  
Lee approached Amanda, and drew her into his arms, and held hr tightly. He looked into big, luminescent,  
liquid, brown eyes. "Say you'll accept the necklace, and my love with it, for you are my world, now and  
forever." "Yes, oh yes, I love you, Lee Stetson, so much." Lee kissed her with intensity and passion,  
releasing long , suppressed feelings. Amanda returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his   
neck.  
  
Lee's will power was rapidly deteriorating as she started to unbutton his shirt, and kiss his chest. "Amanda,  
stop, please," Lee stated weakly, "or I can't promise what will happen next."  
"I'm sorry, Lee. It's just that I've waited so long to hear those words that my emotions got the better of   
me. Fracine's comment about having sex sticks in my mind. I really do want you badly, and I don't know  
if I will have the strength to wait." Amanda was sincere.   
  
"Look, think about it over night. I want to be with you the rest of my life, and I want our relationship  
to grow. I love you so much, I'll try and wait, if you come to that decision. Bear in mind, that if we're   
going to work together, and see each other personally, we have to be able to distinguish between the two,  
and work through it. I want you as badly as you want me, and it's very tough." Lee brushed his lips  
against hers, waiting for her reaction. She trembled, but quickly responded, kissing him eagerly, and  
moving even closer to him.   
  
They broke apart after a few minutes, smiling and breathless. Lee reluctantly admitted that they had   
some case work to talk about.  
  
"Amanda, later on tonight, I'm prepared to meet Valerie Salinas in the bar downstairs. We know this  
is her favorite hang-out. We assume she will be there. I'm to get friendly with her in order to manipulate  
her trust. You, in turn, will meet me down in the bar about 20 minutes after I leave, and pretend anger  
that I've picked her up. Then, storm out of the bar, and back up upstairs. I'll join you shortly therafter.  
I know Valerie's background. She works under Edward Summers, head of investment transfer funds at  
RENCO. We believe they are using investors profits to support drug trafficking in Columbia. We should  
spot them both Saturday night at RENCO's party. Harry Dunn, my contact, will transfer the evidence  
to me at 9:00 p.m. I'll show you photos of both Valerie and Edward and fill you in on their backgrounds.   
  
PART V  
  
"O.K., it's about 12:00 a.m. now. I'll go down to the bar about three a.m.. I'm sure Summers will be   
watchng," Lee checked his notes.  
  
"Are you o.k. with everything?" asked Scarecrow. "Sure, the only thing that may be difficult is when  
you come onto that blonde. It will be hard to keep myself in check." "Well, maybe I can beg forgiveness  
ahead of time," Lee caressed her cheek, tracing a finger down to her lips. He moved closer in, and touched  
her lips with his. Amanda responded in kind, arms around his neck. Lee deepened the kiss, gently seeking  
permission with his tongue to enter her mouth, Amanda happily permitted him entrance. The kiss became  
intense and passionate, hands probing and searching. Lee moved his hand inside Amanda's gown to   
caress the area below her breast, but accidentally brushed against her nipple, sending tremors up her spine  
from the contact. "Oh, God, Lee," she moaned, trembling against him. "Amanda, I'm sorry. I let my  
emotions take over. It's just so hard not to----, when I love you so much," Lee's eyes were misty.  
"Don't you apologize, Lee Stetson, we're in this together." Amanda returned shakily. It took all self-  
control both could muster to stop.  
  
Lee sat at the hotel bar around 3:00 a.m. when Valerie approached him and asked if he had a light. He  
graciously explained that he didn't smoke. Valerie Salinas, then asked if her would mind buying her  
a drink. Lee complied, and they drank and talked. Amanda chimed n around 3:20 accusing Lee of being  
a womanizer, you don't love me anymore, etc. She was very convincing . Amanda walked off in a tizzy  
stating—if you want me, you know where to find me. That was the Lisbon version of the Peacock dance  
done very well by both agents. Now, everything was set for Saturday night. Summers was watching from  
the sidelines around the bar, so the overall set up was perfect.  
  
After brunch on Saturday, Lee and Amanda took New York City's planned sight-seeing tour, and stopped   
at two in particular, Chinatown and Little Italy. Dinner was delightful at Sizzlin Sids, a popular steakhouse  
around the Plaza.  
  
Thee time came to leave for RENCO's party. Scarecrow and Amanda took a taxi to the Hilton, where the  
cocktail party was being held, arriving around 7:30 p.m. In the shadows, Edward Summers, and Valerie  
were observing the agent's whereabouts.  
  
The two partners decided to dance for a while, enjoying the soft, romantic music. Lee spotted Harry  
across the room on the second level balcony, motioning to him. Amanda returned to their table to  
wait. After the exchange of information, Lee came back, all the while being watched.  
  
"Look, Edward and Valerie are true to their parts," Lee motioned to Amanda, "don't turn your head.  
We've got to lose them as discreetly as possible. You head for the ladies' room , Valerie should follow.  
Stay inside the cover of the main door. Let her enter all the way, then slip out, go right to the nearest  
EXITdoor. I'll be waiting just outside. We'll walk back to the Plaza. Be careful. I love you,"  
  
"I love you, too. See you soon" Amanda headed to the rest room, making sure that Valerie headed  
all the way in, she exited quickly and met Lee outside. They started walking briskly. Not far ahead there  
was an alley. As they approached, two men one of them Edward, grabbed Lee and held him down.  
Valerie came out of the shadows with a gun to Amanda's back.   
  
Before anyone knew what happened, Amanda punched Valerie in the ribs with her elbow, dislodging  
the gun from her hand. Amanda retrieved the weapon, and rendered Valerie unconscious with it. She then  
pointed the gun at the two men holding Lee, and said with an eerie, steady calm, "Let him go." Both men  
laughed at her. Something in Amanda snapped then, she pointed the weapon and fired a shot above   
Edward's head, "I said, let him go." They quickly released Lee. Scarecrow retrieved the pistol and told  
Amanda to call for back up. Ten minutes had Valerie, Edward and associates handcuffed in the backup's  
custody.   
  
CONCLUSION  
  
Lee gave Amanda the biggest hug. "I can't believe you just did that. I'm so proud of you, you saved my  
Life. Thank you." Amanda was just relieved that is was all over.  
  
"Look, the evidence points to others at RENCO being involved. We'll have to finish up Monday down  
there, but I don't think we'll have a problem. I'll relay this to Billy. Lee also asked if they could stay   
through Tuesday to enjoy New York City a little as he thought Amanda deserved the accolades.   
Billy reluctantly said yes with a caution not to enjoy themselves "too much".   
  
Later that night, back at the Plaza, in their room, Lee and Amanda cuddled in his large bed.   
  
"Well, Miss Thoroughly Modern Millie ---what is your decision about "going all the way." Lee was  
anxious to hear. He kissed her forehead tenderly. Amanda turned in toward him and said, "Lee, I want  
you too much to wait. I love you so."  
  
"Oh, Amanda, I think I like the new you." Later, both partners, spent from their first intimate encounter,  
fell asleep in each other's arms. The Big Apple had never looked so good.  
  
THE END  



End file.
